Drilling machine tables of this type are used in known mobile drilling appliances and serve for example for drilling holes in pile foundations.
Sometimes it would be desirable to produce a drill hole also in the immediate vicinity of an already existing building. This is not possible with the known drilling machine tables, since the stepping-down gear has a large diameter, so that then if the drilling machine table is moved close up to a building wall, the drilling axis is at a greater distance from this wall.